creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spongecry.avi
thumb|228px|High Resolution Version von Spongebobs Gesicht Erinnert ihr euch an all die alten Spongebob-Folgen aus der ersten Staffel von 1999? Ja? Gut, denn es gibt eine geheime Folge aus dieser Zeit. An einem Tag durchsuchte ich meinen Computer, als ich ein Notepad-Dokument tief in meinem “System 32” Ordner fand. Ich hatte keine Idee, wie es dort hin gekommen ist und untersuchte es erst einmal auf Viren. Es hatte einen Trojaner, den ich löschte. Darauf öffnete anschließend das Dokument. Es enthielt nur einen Link, gefolgt von einem kryptischen Text: "Akladsjaoao4|f”. Ich wusste nicht, was das bedeuteten sollte und kopierte den Link in die Adresszeile meines Browsers, hätte ich es bloß nicht getan… Der Link brachte mich zu einer Seite, welche nur einen schwarzem Hintergrund hatte. Mittig war ein großer Knopf, der denselben Text als Unterschrift hatte, wie das Dokument im Notepad. Ich klickte aus Neugier auf den Knopf und ein Downloadlink erschien. Die Datei, die zum Download bereitstand, nannte sich "spongecry.avi". Verrückt wie ich war, lud ich sie herunter. Ein großer Fehler. In der Sekunde, in der der Download abgeschlossen war, machte mein Computer ein schreckliches Geräusch und stürzte ab. Als ich versuchte ihn neu zu starten, geschah nichts. Die Datei hatte meinen Computer kaputt gemacht. Ich ging an meinen Mac und lud es erneut herunter. Dieses Mal gab es keine Probleme. Alles, was heruntergeladen wurde, war die “spongecry.avi”. Ich spielte die Datei ab. Der Clip war 6 Minuten und 4 Sekunden lang. Es begann so wie jede Spongebob-Folge: Mit Ausnahme, dass die Farben verzerrt waren und als er mit seiner Nase Flöte spielte, ging sofort der Titel-Bildschirm an. Alles, was auf dem Titelbild zu sehen war, waren folgenden Worte: "Spongebob's Cry", nur gab es keine flotte Musik, wie es normalerweise der Fall war. Es dauerte etwa zweieinhalb Sekunden. Die Autoren und Regisseure wurden nicht angezeigt. Ich nahm an, dass derjenige, der den Clip online gestellt hatte, ihn bearbeitet hatte. Die Episode begann in Spongebobs Haus. Spongebob saß auf seinem roten Stuhl. Das Merkwürdige war, dass alle anderen Möbel weg waren. Spongebob weinte. Sehr stark. Aber es war nicht so wie immer, wenn Spongebob weinte. Es klang beinahe wie ein echtes, menschliches Weinen. Aber es war noch anders. So echt und intensiv. Spongebob war die ganze Zeit am weinen. Er riss Brocken aus dem Stuhl. Dann wurde mit der Kamera auf sein Gesicht gezoomt, aber so, als ob das Video von einer realen Person aufgezeichnet wurde. Dann zoomte die Kamera wieder heraus aus, um die verrottende Leiche von Gary auf dem Boden vor ihm zu zeigen. Es war sehr beunruhigend. Gary sah furchtbar misshandelt aus. Seine Augen lagen auf dem Boden, seine Schale geknackt und offenbarte das Innere von Gary. Die Kamera wackelte wie verrückt. Plötzlich sprang Spongebob aus einem Sessel und begann zu rennen. Er rannte geradlinig. Dann blieb die Episode für eine Sekunde stehen und wurde für zwei Sekunden schwarz, ehe wieder Spongebob‘s Gesicht gegen die Kamera gedrückt gezeigt wurde. Sein Mund war aufgesprengt und seine Augen waren schwarz,. Ein ohrenbetäubender lauter Schrei war zu hören. Ich schreckte auf und drehte meine Lautstärke runter. Und dann begann die Kamera so verrückt hin und her zu wackeln, das man nicht mehr erkennen konnte, was los war. Es war schlimmer als alles, was jemals aus Pokemon werden könnte. Der Clip wurde dann für eine 1 Minute und 38 Sekunden schwarz. Die Krosse Krabbe wurde eingeblendet, und es ist totenstill. Ganz plötzlich wurde wieder das gleiche Gesicht an die Kamera gedrückt, aber dieses Mal war der Schrei BUCHSTÄBLICH ohrenbetäubend laut. Aber es dauerte nur etwa ein Viertel einer Sekunde. Dann wurde für den Rest des Films wieder Spongebob auf seinem Stuhl gezeigt, wo er weinend saß, aber nach zehn Sekunden begann Spongebob langsam zu verwesen, und der Ton wurde ein wenig verzerrt. Am Ende wird der Bildschirm statisch und man hört Schreie. Dann sah man, wie Spongebob im Hintergrund der Statik wieder läuft. Für die letzten vier Sekunden war ein Text auf dem Bildschirm der hieß "oen timd acshun wil be bdaldly" ("One timed action will be badly", „Eine Zeit gesteuerte Aktion wird schlecht sein“). Genau so, als ob es von einem Vorschüler geschrieben wurde. Danach schaltete sich mein Computer von selbst aus. Nachdem ich dieses Video gesehen hatte, war ich nicht mehr derselbe. Ich war wütender, grausamer, und ängstlicher als jemals zuvor. Es hat mich die ganze Zeit im Geist verfolgt. An erster Stelle bereue ich es, dieses Video heruntergeladen zu haben. Ich wünschte, ich könnte zurück gehen in tiAkladsjaoao4|f. Orginal Kategorie:Verlorene Folgen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit